Kagechi Yorutora
General Name: Kagechi Yorutora Nicknames:Afro-san Age: 276 D.O.B: July 29th Race: Pure Shinigami Gender: Male Blood Type: AB Marital Status: Single Kagechi is a member of the Onmitsukido and 7th Seat of the Gotei 13's 2nd Division. He is 5th in line for leadership of the Yorutora Clan, following his father, mother, cousin, then uncle. Appearance Height: 176 cm Weight: 66 kg Hair: Glorious Black Afro Eyes: Dark Brown Skin: Tan Body type: Slender Kagechi Yorutora is a young male pure shinigami who looks to be in his early twenties by human standards. His has a light brown complexion, a gloriously soft black afro, a neat moustache and short beard. wears a modified version of the standard black shinigami uniform. His shihakusho is tailored to be more form fitting as clothing, but due to the addition of several hidden pockets it usually appears normally sized. The sash around the waist is reversible: orange-red on one side, and a black matching the rest of the garb on the other. Rather than shinigami-traditional sandals, Kagechi has a pair of tabi. Affixed to the top of his shihakusho is a ninja-style hood. His reiryoku is a vibrant orange-red. Personality At his core, Kagechi is a selfish, power-hungry individual. The violent nature of the society he was born into instilled a deep-seated sense of self-preservation in his earliest days; this developed into an endless quest to make himself more powerful in order to protect himself, along with whatever he cared about. To that end he seeks power in all its forms: physical capabilities, wisdom and knowledge, spiritual prowess, wealth and influence. Kagechi makes almost every decision based on how it helps him achieve his goals or ambitions. He is a natural born assassin, taking the life of somebody does not bring him pause. However, he is not without sympathy, and will not cause unnecessary harm. Emotionally he is rather susceptible to growing attached to something, developing a fairly defined and specific set of likes and dislikes. People he cares about (his family, and a pretty small amount of individuals he would consider close friends) will find a very capable and thorough protector in Kagechi. On the flipside, he is also prone to holding grudges for a very long time. To the outside world, Kagechi maintains an atmosphere and reputation as a polite, friendly person, frequently helping others. Kagechi will prefer to find ways of achieving his goals that are mutually beneficial to others, as this builds trust (from them towards him at least) and usually leads to more opportunities. But if the only way to get done what he needs to do requires a task most would find morally reprehensible, Kagechi will still go to work. Kagechi also has a long-standing fascination with the arcane/kido, as well as an enthusiasm for scientific thought and progress. Likes *Kagechi *The Yorutora Clan *Being a Ninja *Power *Efficiency *Winning *The color orange *Intelligent Women *The Arcane *Video Games *Cheeseburgers *Hip Hop/Rap *Root Beer *Science *Heat/Hot weather *Soft Materials *Taiko Drums Dislikes *Losing *Inefficiency *Cold Weather *Dumbasses of any gender *Mornings *Meetings *Public Speaking *the color light blue *Peanuts/Peanut Butter *Country Music *Tea *Coffee *Being intoxicated *Anti-science/anti-intellectual mentalities *Brawn-over-brain fighters History WIP Kagechi Yorutora was born for the Onmitsukido. Literally. His conception was less the result of romance but rather a conscious decision to extend the Yorutora bloodline. His mother is Taki Yorutora, the 2nd Child of the Clan Patriarch and 3rd in line for family leadership. Kagechi's father is Shuichi Zainaka, a former 5th seat of the Gotei 13's 12th Division. Tradition among his people dictates that a newborn's given name be decided based upon the dreams of the mother on the eve of the child's birth. Journals detailing the visions witnessed during the nights leading up to the birth are maintained privately, with the most recent entry being used. Taki's recollection of the deciding dream consisted of the following: "I was alone in a fairly small room. I don't recall knowing where this room was supposed to be nor do I remember caring. My attention was focused on my shadow... whatever light source was in the room placed my shadow in the corner of the room directly in front of me. For some reason although it seemed like I was the one casting the shadow or should be the one at least. However as the form of my silhouette approached the walls it darkened from a simple shade to a pitch black abyss, darker than any natural shadow would be. Like an empty void no light could come from. I thought I felt a presence there, something I could not see despite being only a about two meters away. Then along the floor from out the shadow I saw a pool of liquid slowly flow away from the corner as it expanded. The light clearly showed its red color, and the unmistakeable scent that appeared left no doubt it that it was blood. Finally, came the... feeling.. that washed over me. It was not at all what you would expect, it was not a feeling of fear or trepidation or anything else generally appropriate for such a vision. No, all I could feel at that moment was a calming, perhaps satisfying sensation. Like a cliché everything-will-be-alright type of mood. After that the scene faded as I woke up." With this, Kagechi, Shadowblood, was so named. The Yorutora Clan had a proud and ancient history of producing top notch Onmitsukido members, particularly their assassins. Nothing less than superiority was expected of Kagechi, and his family began his training the moment he could crawl. Any sense of disloyalty to the Yorutora name was swiftly beat out of him at an early age, and pressure to improve molded every waking moment of his childhood. While the art of assassination was the primary curriculum, other skills in the fields of reconaissance, sabotage, and subterfuge were taught to him. A quiet, shy, but studious youth, Kagechi took to his lessons with silent vigor, aiming to satisfy his family, wanting nothing more than to make his parents proud. And proud they were; he completed his first real assassination at a young age, equivalent to a human 6 year old. As he grew older his drive to improve his abilities persisted, but the motives began to become more based in self-preservation than obedient service to the Yorutora household. The death of his aunt by "unknown circumstances" (more than likely assassinated by a rival clan, but evidence had been insufficient) had shifted his parents' and his place in the family political hierarchy. While that came with a slight boost in prestige, it also increased the likelihood that he would become a target. This sparked Kagechi's passion for combat capabilities beyond weaponry. If he could master the arts of hakuda and learn the secrets of kido and out-shunpo the best, it would become very difficult to prevent him from defending himself. Then came the news he would be getting a Zanpakuto. It wasn't entirely a surprise, both of his parents had them but the idea was still exciting. He accepted the asauchi with stoic gratitude, but squealed in giddy joy the moment he believed himself to be in seclusion, (his mother heard, but never told him). His early trips into his inner world and meeting Kage Inazuma were a thrilling experiences as he learned about his power. Shadow lightning just felt so... right. Kagechi's ambitions of power seemed to be matched by the depths of power the spirit hinted he had, and would teach him if he earned it. All that was left was to learn, and that was where the Seireitei and the Gotei 13 came in... Masteries Other Exp Uses *Shikai Tech Pack x2 *Beginner Kido Pack x1 *Ikkotsu Zanpakutō: Kage Inazuma Inner World Upon meditating into his inner world Kagechi always appears in the same place, the middle of a relatively small beach. The land is enclosed by a sheer cliff of rock, barring view and travel beyond a certain distance, as opposed to the endless ocean. The most striking feature of the inner world however is the coloring. The sands are a glistening gold; the water is a bloody scarlet. While devoid of both cloud and sun, the sky is a constant vivid orange that bathes the area in warm light. This has a heavy contrast with the shade of the surrounding rocks, which are a black so dark is seems to devour light like a void, and a shadowy fog emanates from the base of the cliff. General Info Kage Inazuma (Shadow Lightning) is a versatile elemental-type Zanpakuto. While sealed, Kagechi’s Zanpakuto consists of a pair of identical wakizashi. He wears the sheath of one behind his left hip, edge facing the ground, and the other over his right shoulder. Their hilts are orange and their tsuba are black and oval-shaped. Abbreviations: (KI - Kage Inazuma; SL - Shadow Lightning; SM - Shadow Magnetic) The element of shadow lightning: Kagechi’s Zanpakuto’s abilities primarily revolve around manipulating the unique element it is named after, a dark reflection of electricity. Similarities to its natural counterpart include: *its voltage level can vary *it has a form of magnetism *its conductibility varies by material affected Like the relationship between matter and antimatter, when SL and electricity encounter each other they begin to neutralize/annihilate each other, with whichever had the stronger voltage winning out. The types of materials that are resistant or conducive to electricity are inverted against SL. IE, metals and water resist shadow shadow lightning; rubber, wood and flesh are more susceptible to its power. The potency of all of Kagechi’s abilities based on this element are altered along this spectrum. Like with normal electromagnetism, shadow-magnetism also has positive and negative charges. Opposite charges still attract, like charges still repel. Shikai Release command: Karera wo Narabete! (Align them!) The blades of KI retain their general size. Kagechi gains a pair of gauntlets, with a long hollowed out spike that spirals tightly around the gauntlet up his forearm. The hilts of KI have a thin 2-meter long cord protruding from them that goes into the outer wrist of the gauntlets, coiling up within the spike when retracted. The most basic manifestation of the element, this technique allows Kagechi to summon forth a surge of shadow lightning. Gesshoku Arashi is his bread and butter offensive ability, and the very first technique he learned from his Zan’s spirit. As such he can manipulate it quite well, adjusting the surges to varying voltages (stronger voltages require accordingly increased amounts of reiryoku) and generation points. Producing destructive energy from within is moderately taxing on the body, therefore the reiryoku drain for using the ability will be moderately higher compared to another shinigami’s similar attack in raw conditions. However, Kagechi has ways of improving the cost efficiency of the ability but only if certain conditions are met. Standard usage of Gesshoku Arashi has Kagechi shoot the surge in the form of a SL bolt, shooting at his target for a long range attack. He can technically generate and fire the bolt from anywhere on his body, but this is very difficult to aim properly. The accuracy of the bolt is improved to a reasonable level when Kagechi shoots from the blade of his Zanpakuto. Blade-based generation also reduces the reiryoku drain of the ability, but not enough to match the cost efficiency of Bob Shinigami’s Lightning Blast. At point-blank range, instead of forming a bolt Kagechi can simply channel the destructive energy into something either he or his blade has direct contact with. The damage output is significantly lower in this variation but is applied continually rather than the burst of a SL bolt. If it is the blade through which the channeling is done, the same minor increase in cost efficiency is applied. Interactions with other Abilities: With Yoru no Jobun If Kagechi has applied a shadowmagnetic charge to himself, generating surges of Gesshoku Arashi from his body or zanpakuto cost a little less reiryoku to use. The reduction from both blade-based generation and self-magnetizing boosts the cost efficiency of the attack to be slightly better than another Shinigami’s similar ability. ** If there are two or more objects of opposite shadowmagnetic charge in the area, a bolt can be generated from each object, rapidly reaching towards the other, dealing damage to both targets if and only if the bolts connect. These bolts are more susceptible to interception/blocking by other objects or barriers. A Reiatsu Mastery of Expert Level is required for this, Kagechi has no knowledge of this functionality yet. This ability utilizes the magnetism aspect of shadow lightning. Kagechi shoots a conical (45 degree angle) beam of translucent orange energy from his zanpakuto, applying a shadowmagnetic charge to whatever is struck by the beam. The type (positive or negative) and magnitude of the charge are determined at the instant the beam is fired: Kagechi cannot alter the effects of the beam mid-use nor can he apply different charges to different objects via the same beam. The only way to change the charge on an object is to strike it with the ability a subsequent time or to seal his zanpakuto. (Sealing immediately removes all of the SM charges applied.) It is worth noting that the charge application is the only direct effect this ability has. The beam does not deal any direct damage to targets hit, nor does it function as any sort of defensive barrier. An object that has been given a SM charge is subject to the associated kinetic forces of attraction and repulsion based on proximity to other charges in the surroundings. Kagechi can apply a SM charge to his own body without firing a beam, instead a momentary pulse of the same color flashes over him. All other effects of the ability, including the amount of reiryoku required, are the same for this usage of the technique. For example: *Kagechi has just activated shikai and uses Yoru no Jobun, shooting a positive beam at a hollow, successfully landing a direct hit. *Nothing else in the area has a shadowmagnetic charge of any kind so far, so the beam has absolutely no effect on the hollow yet. *Shortly after, Kagechi uses YnJ once more, this time aiming a negatively charged beam at a patch of ground near the hollow. *Suddenly, a constant force is pulling the hollow to the patch of ground. The attractive force, as with normal magnetism, is stronger the closer the hollow and the patch get. *This is not a strictly binding technique, if the hollow is strong enough it can still move freely, but movement away from the patch will be slowed while movement towards it is accelerated. *If the hollow is too weak or injured to resist the strength of the shadowmagnetic force, it will likely wind up dragged and stuck to the patch unless another force interferes. Martial Arts A substantial portion of the training Kagechi received throughout his life was in the arts of hand-to-hand combat. He took a special liking to these lessons, even more so than with weapon training. To Kagechi, if you could kill with your body alone, you were much harder to actually disarm. Gotei Techniques Kagechi has a roughly average level of experience with the martial arts forms taught to Shinigami students, preferring the styles of his people instead. However he has learned the Ikkotsu technique. Yorutora-Gan The Yorutora Clan has developed its own school of martial arts, the Yorutora-Gan (Night Tiger's Dreams). It is best summarized as a mixture of Togakure-ryu (School of the Hidden Door) Ninpo Taijutsu and Heihuquan (Black Tiger Fist) Kung Fu, with a flow allowing and often focused on incorporating kido or kido-based techniques. Yorutora-Gan has 3 distinct subclasses. *Kennagare no Mugen (Visions of Silken Flow): This branch is focused on self-positioning and reading one's opponent, being able to predict their movements and actions and always be in form to react. Techniques to redirect attacks or enemy momentum to your own advantage are frequently used in this substyle. Patience and quick analysis can make this stance very difficult to overcome for your opponent. *Meisekimu (Lucid Dream): Kagechi's favorite substyle. This branch is focused on controlling the actions of your opponent, to make the fight be on your terms. Precise pressure point attacks, grappling, bakudo, psychological warfare, and making use of the surroundings are key to this form. *Akumu Odori (Nightmare Dance): This branch is focused on concentrated but calculated offense. Nearly every movement and expenditure of energy is contributing in some form to an attack in a relentless stream of physical and spiritual assaults. Attention is given to preparing minor attacks as deflections to enemy retaliation without disrupting the primary offense. Interaction Cliff Notes Kagechi is usually polite and fairly friendly. He is manipulative and selfish, but tends to keep these traits well hidden, as he is also an expert in deception and discretion. Kagechi will help those in need, but only if he stands to gain from it; what exactly it is that he values from the interaction may not be apparent to those involved. Do not expect Kagechi to "fight fair". Kagechi can be an extremely useful ally, and a dedicated friend. Ninja bodyguards are best bodyguards. Kagechi can be an extremely dangerous enemy, and he can hold grudges indefinitely until dealt with. If you think its fun to piss off a ninja, you're gonna have a bad time. Trivia *Kagechi is right handed, but tries hard to appear ambidextrous. *When dry and fluffed out, Kagechi's afro is not actually as thick as it looks. When wet, his hair curls up extremely tightly, so much so that it can appear as though he had a substantial hair cut. *Although most of his senses are well trained and keen, Kagechi's sense of smell is fairly weak. Out of Character Info EST master race, but prone to being up at odd hours. Also I frequently have work on weekends, so the days of the week I am usually most active to RP are going to be Monday-Wednesday. Category:Shinigami